30 days of OTP
by nerdyfanchick
Summary: I have a bunch on my plate, but I'm doing the challenge anyway. 30 day otp challenge with Spamano
1. Holding Hands

_Here we are! Day one of the otp challenge. I'm also posting it on my ao3 (shippingeverything) and it looks way nicer formatwise on there ngl. I'm also shoving my headcanon that Lovino fully understands Spanish, he just refuses to speak it_

**_Prompt: hand holding_**

**_Summary: In which Antonio and Lovino hold hands at an amusement park. Human and high school au_**

* * *

><p>He had said "Lovi, look! they have cotton candy! Oh, but the line is long, you don't mind waiting right?" and then, without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Lovino's hand.<p>

Which, yeah, admittedly happened a bunch, like when Antonio was bored or when they walked home or during lunch or in the halls or-

Look, Lovino knew they held hands _a lot_ for two guys who were Not Dating, he didn't ask you to judge him.

But this was different because, well, normally when it happened, Lovino was distracted or there was someone else around to keep his attention away from their conjoined hands, but right now...

Right now they were alone.

Or, Lovino supposed, as alone as someone can get in an amusement park.

They _were_ with a group, but their friends had accidentally lost them (_Accidentally_, Lovino's ass; he was going to kill those annoying, matchmaking bastards. Just because he might, sort of kind of, have a crush didn't mean that they had to do anything about it.), and when no one answered any texts or phone calls, Antonio said "Hm, oh well. We might as well keep hanging out right? We can enjoy the park without them," and Lovino rolled his eyes at the beaming, blinding grin and said "Whatever, fine."

(What Lovino didn't say was _Yeah, well, I hate amusement parks and I only agreed to come because you were, and so as long we're still together I'll enjoy it_, because they were Just Friends and that kind of stuff was way too mushy)

And then Antonio had grabbed his hand, and with no one to draw his mind away, Lovino had nothing to do but notice.

Antonio's hand was rough with callouses from working on his grandfather's farm and playing the guitar; it was warm, because Antonio was always un-fucking-naturally warm, like he literally radiated sunshine (And, honestly, Lovino wouldn't be too surprised if he did); He swung their hands idly, as though they weren't out in public, as though he couldn't feel the stares, hear the murmurs, see the raised eyebrows of the other patrons out of the corner of his eye.

Honestly, it wasn't _bad_; just different.

Good different.

"Lovi, you're really red," Antonio's concerned voice cut through Lovino's thoughts, "¿Es el calor? ¿Estás bien?"

"I don't fucking speak Spanish, bastard. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Lovino glared up at the Spaniard, before sighing and rolling his shoulders slightly. If Antonio could act like nothing was weird, then Lovino could too. "Yeah, it's too damn hot out, but I'm fine."

Antonio nodded and the two went back to a companionable silence until a feminine voice rang out behind them and Lovino turned (Which was actually _really_ hard to do when someone was holding your hand) and saw a pretty girl with a flower hair clip.

"Excuse me, this is sort of weird, but I just wanted to compliment you two on your openness." Lovino squinted at her,because she couldn't possibly mean... "It's just so nice to see super cute couples like you two not hiding your love and all."

Lovino embarrassedly squeaked "We're not dating!" at the same time that Antonio said "Gracias senorita!"

Lovino stared at Antonio like he had grown a second head.

Antonio stared at Lovino like he had just told him the most surprising news ever.

The girl stared at both of them like they were a particularly interesting calcio game.

"What the fuck do you mean _Gracias_?"

"Um, we're on a date and she said we looked cute, so I was thanking her?"

"We're on a _date_!?" Lovino flustered more, "When the hell did we start dating, and _why_ wasn't I informed?"

Antonio cocked his head in confusion, "I thought it was obvious? You always let me hold your hand, and we went out to dinner last week, and you kissed me on the cheek like three days ago. I didn't think that I needed to ask."

"B-But you didn't even invite me here, the dumb wino did! How was I supposed to know it was a date?" If he had known it was a date then he would've worn something better then a dumb _t-shirt_ and _jeans_.

"Well, it wasn't a date at first," Antonio scratched sheepishly at the back of his neck, "But if we don't know where everyone else went, then I thought that we might as well make the best of it."

Lovino scowled, more embarrassment then anger, "You dummy! You can't just _decide_ you're dating me, you have to ask me out _first_."

"Oh," Antonio's face scrunched up in thought, and then he nodded and dropped Lovino's hand (And no, Lovino didn't miss the warmth, fuck you) , "Okay Lovi. Wanna go out with me?"

The girl-who was _still there_ for some ungodly reason-actually screeched, and Lovino's blush intensified tenfold.

"Bastard," He mumbled without venom, "You should've asked _before_. But, um, yeah. I'd like that."

"¡Magnífico! Now we're officially dating and this is officially a date." Antonio retook Lovino's hand and bent slightly to kiss his cheek. "And I can actually say 'Gracias' now, so thank you!"

The girl nodded excitedly, said "No problem!" and walked away.

Lovino moved his hand around a bit so that Antonio and his fingers were intertwined, and almost smiled at the squeeze he got in response.

_Yeah, weirdo flower chick... Thanks._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations:<strong>_

_**¿Es el calor?** Is it the heat?_

_**¿Estás bien? **Are you okay (basically)_

_And flower chick is Hungary, but that was probably obvious_

_I really enjoyed writing this and I'm really proud of how it turned out :D_

_Review or fave or follow or whatever please!_


	2. Cuddling

_I SWEAR IT WAS UP ON TIME ON AO3 I JUST FORGOT TO POST IT HERE_

**_Prompt: Cuddling somewhere_**

**_Summary: It's too cold in Russia for my Mediterranean babies_**

* * *

><p>It was really, <em>really<em> cold.

Romano grumbled as he walked out of the bathroom, heat from the shower fading into the frigid air like steam out of a pot of boiling water. "Who the hell decided that it was a good idea to let _Russia_ host a conference in the fucking middle of winter?"

Spain looked up from the TV (something that vaguely resembled his telenovelas, only more boring and predictable and Russian was on) and clicked his tongue. Usually, Spain would chastise Romano for whining but honestly, it _was_ a pretty bad idea, and right now - because for some reason, their hotel room was actually _colder_ than outside - Spain lacked the bright, fluffy cheer that was necessary when arguing with Romano over manners.

"It could be worse, tesero," Spain settled on saying, "We could be in Finland."

Romano shuddered at the thought, "Don't say things like that, bastard." Then, after a pause, "And, um, you should come to bed."

Spain's eyes widened; Romano rarely asked for Spain, gushy, over-affectionate, touchy-feely Spain, to get _closer_ to him. SPain popped up and went to feel Romano's forehead.

"What's wrong, mi corazon? Are you sick?"

"No, dumbass," Romano scowled and pushed his boyfriend's hands and turned his face away, "I... I just thought that since it's _so fucking cold_ in here that we could... y'know, cuddle together to stay warm or something." Tentatively looking back and seeing Spain's dumbstruck face, Romano colored and backtracked, "Nevermind, it's a dumb idea, forget I mentioned it."

Spain quickly assured his lover that that was a _wonderful_ idea, and hopped under the layers of comforters, snuggling in close behind him.

"Ah, Roma, you always have such good ideas. I'm nice and warm now," Spain yawned quietly, "And sort of sleepy."

Romano snorted, but still moved in to be closer. "You know, we shouldn't fall asleep like this, right?"

"Si, si," Spain waved off Romano's concerns, rubbing soothing circles into the skin right above his lover's hip, "If we fall asleep then I won't be able to feel my arm tomorrow. Again."

"Shu-" Romano paused to yawn, before continuing with harsh words that greatly contradicted his fond tone. "-t up, bastard. That was _one_ time."

"Mhmm, whatever you say, amor."

"Damn right it's whatever I say," Romano mumbled before dozing off.

Spain smiled softly at the Italian, knowing that he couldn't bring himself to risk waking Romano up by moving him.

_Guess I'll be waking up with no feeling in my arm_, Spain sighed to himself, _But at least I'll be warm_.


	3. Playing a Game

_This is super late and I'm sorry. Ughhhhhh ap lang and comp is killing me_

**_Prompts: Playing a Game Together (... I think)_**

* * *

><p>"Okay, so what do I do?" Spain stared at the computer and the Five Nights At Freddy's start screen on it.<p>

Romano rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, "Pressing play would probably be a good place to start, dummy. Then it's pretty self-explanatory."

Spain laughed nervously as the back story rolled on the screen. He hated horror, but all the other countries were playing America's new game, so he was going to too. _This isn't too bad,_ He thought as the guy on the phone began to speak, _Just a bit creepy, but I'm España, the country where the sun never sets; I can do this._

* * *

><p>Twelve minutes later found him cowering into his boyfriends shoulder.<p>

"L-Lovi, its just so _scary_ and they _move and kill you_."

"They're not really straight killing you," Romano said, the picture of calm for a reason that Spain couldn't fathom, "First they carry you back behind the stage and stuff you into one of the creepy as fuck animatron suits, then you'd probably bleed a bunch and be in a shittonne of pain for a while, and _then_ you'd die. It's more like dying is a side effect of what they want to do."

Spain pouted up at the Italian. "You're not helping, tesero."

"Sorry," Romano shrugged, still pretty unapologetic, but willing to concede, and kissed Spain's hair. "I won't make you play anything like that again if you don't want."

"Really?"

Romano huffed, "Yes really, dumbass. Do you think I'm some sort of sadist that gets off on you shitting a brick about some video game? God, I'm not fucking _Germany_ or anything."

"Ah, my bad, amado, it's just that you two are _so _similar."

Romano smiled against his lover's head, happy that he had calmed down to the point where he could makes jokes at Romano's expense. "Bastard. Don't ever say anything like that again, or I'll compare you to... _England_."

"No, no, anything but that!" Spain shrieked in fake terror, and the couple laughed. Yeah, Spain had nearly literally died of fright, but nothing was quite as scary as it could be when he had Romano.

* * *

><p><em>fave or follow or review or we_


	4. On a Date

_Hi! I had tests in all my ap classes this week and homework has murdered me, so I'm like 8 days behind, but when i was posting, it was on ao3 and not here, sorry. I'm posting the 3 stories you guys missed rn_

_This is a continuation of the first story :D_

* * *

><p>They were halfway to Lovino's favorite coaster, armed with a cotton candy each (Paid for by Antonio, because he was going to this boyfriend thing right from now on), when Antonio cracked.<p>

"Okay, you're being really weird. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Lovino huffed. Then, after looking at Antonio's unconvinced gaze, he pouted. "Fine. It's just that... I d'no wha' t'do ona 'ate."

"What?" Antonio furrowed his brow. He could usually decipher Lovinospeak but this was something else entirely.

Lovino flushed deeply, either angry or embarrassed that he had to repeat himself, "I don't know what to like, _do_ on a date, bastard, okay?"

"What?" Antonio repeated incredulously, because he couldn't be serious. He and Antonio had been on dates before and - Oh. "_Oh_. It's okay, Lovi! You can just be yourself, and it'll be fine."

"That's the worst advice I've _ever_ heard. And, considering who we hang out with, that's saying something."

"Yeah, I admit it wasnt the best, but that's really harsh and also not true; remember when Gil told that one Canadian boy that he should literally paint himself to try and get him noticed?"

Lovino snorted softly, "Gilbert's advice doesn't count in the running of bad advice, because it'd knock all the other shitty suggestions out of the ballpark."

Antonio smiled at his boyfriend, and the two carried on in companionable silence until Antonio nudged Lovino softly. "Hey, are you still nervous?"

"I don't get nervous, dumbass," Lovino

"What I'm hearing is that my advice worked, si?"

"You need to get your fucking ears checked, then," The Italian responded with a small smile. "Even if I _was _nervous, anything you say would only help marginally."

"So you're saying that I'm the best?"

Lovino playfully punched his date, "I wouldn't go that far, bastard."

* * *

><p><em>abrupt ending is abrupt.<em>

_Sorry for the mega update orz_


	5. Kissing

_Alright alright alright okay. This relates to my other in progress series (sob) So You've Got Feelings. Its not a hard au to get, human/high school with some nyos. Nyo!Prussia is Julchen and Nyo!England is Guinevere. Here we go!_

* * *

><p>"Dare!" Antonio said because he was a fucking idiot.<p>

"And your dare is," Julchen dragged out the _s_ while she pressed the dare button on the dumb app, as if she was some sort of evil albino potato snake, "You have to kiss the person to your right on the mouth!"

Oh hell no.

If they thought that that was going to fly, then they were damn wrong.

When everyone in the lopsided bonfire circle stared at Lovino, he wondered if he could convince a jury that throwing Julchen _and_ her dumb phone with its stupid truth or dare app into the fire was self-defense. _Probably not_, he decided, _Especially since she could get everyone here to be her witness._

"Here" was Francis Bonnefoy's birthday extravaganza (Yes, he really called it that, and no, no one else did because that name was _so pretentious_, its a fucking party), which was arguably one of the best parties of the year, only just ranked under the Beilschmidt's Halloween bash and Lovino's own New Year's party. As the night dragged on, more and more teens became enthralled in Francis' large number of video consoles and games. Those who weren't were either dancing, making out in some sleazy corner, or had been rounded up for a good old fashioned game of "Tell everyone here your deepest secret or preform an uncomfortable and probably sexual act for our entertainment", more commonly known as Truth or Dare.

"No." He said, straight to the point, because arguing with Julchen was hell and she always, for a reason unknown to _everyone_, won.

"Yeah, Jules," someone yelled from across the circle, and Lovino couldn't tell who it was, but he wanted to send them a muffin basket or some shit, "Isn't that kind of... _gay_?"

Julchen actually considered it and _dear god_, Lovino had never been more thankful for a stranger. "Hmm, I guess so... Guess we can change the dare." She lifted her finger over the refresh button, and just as she was about to press it, fucking _Guinevere_ had to open her mouth.

"Actually, if they say 'no homo', I think it cancels out all homoerotic intentions."

Oh, _fuck her_.

Julchen grinned and Lovino knew he was fucked. "Yeah! Just kiss and say 'no homo' and it'll all be awesome!"

Lovino glared at his triumphantly smirking childhood friend. "Tomato bastard, you better fucking take the penalty."

Antonio nodded, puffing out his chest like he had just promised to rescue Lovino from some dragon, not just a really embarrassing dare.

"As gamemaster, I declare the penalty to be a lap around the house!" Lovino very nearly sighed in relief before Julchen smirked, "Naked."

Julchen was, Lovino decided at that moment, trying to get him to snap. That was the only explanation. Regardless, Lovino almost, _almost_, used the ridiculous amount of power he had over the Spaniard to force him to do it, dignity be damned, but then Antonio turned those dumb puppy eyes on him and, contrary to popular belief, Lovino was not _completely_ heartless.

"Fine. Hurry the fuck up with it though."

But Antonio, the dumb fuck, didn't hurry the fuck up with it. He gently took Lovino's face, stroking a calloused thumb against his cheekbone, closed his dumb, blindingly bright eyes even though Lovino's were still open with surprise because _why was this taking so long why isn't it over yet?_, and placed a soft, so soft, kiss onto Lovino's lips; a kiss that lasted a microsecond too long and the only thought that ran through Lovino's head was,

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit i just kissed my best friend my best friend just kissed me that was my first kiss nononononono shit._

And Antonio just fucking _smiled_ at him, with the firelight making his eyes sparkle and his skin look even more flawless then normal and white _white_ teeth shine, and very nearly whispered, "No homo, right Lovi?"

"Y-yeah," Lovino croaked out, hoping that the darkness would cover his flaming blush. "No homo."

He was _fucked_.

* * *

><p><em>One more and we'll be caught up to ao3!<em>


	6. Switching Clothes (Among other things)

_idc what anyone else says this one is my favorite_

* * *

><p>It started with a shirt, about a year into their relationship.<p>

Not even a nice one, something that Antonio had caught at some football game years and years ago; it was worn and soft and only god knew what had once been printed on it.

Lovino wore it to sleep when Antonio had to travel for work.

* * *

><p>They weren't living together, despite what their friends thought. No, Lovino and Antonio had only been, well, <em>Lovino and Antonio<em>, for just over a year and a half (19 months and 13 days, approximately 8 hours, 36 minutes, and 40, 41, 42...), and Lovino read enough bad romance novels - whether or not he would admit to it - to know that living together was a huge commitment and that they probably weren't ready for it. But if they ended up falling asleep in the same bed more often than not, if the only time that Antonio had gone back to his tiny shared apartment in the last three months was to grab some more clothes, then really that wasn't their fault.

And if it got to the point that they had no idea what clothes were their own then, well, that was avoidable.

* * *

><p>It happened again with their ties.<p>

Neither noticed until they walked into the office together, like always, and Elizaveta asked if they had brought matching ties because _"That's so cute! I'm so glad that you two are still going strong, it's adorable, really."_ and Lovino had been confused until he looked over at Antonio and, who could've known, it was Lovino's third favorite tie.

"Oh, I was wondering where that had went," He said, disinterested and making no move to retrieve the accidentally stolen article, "It looks good on you. Keep it."

And Lovino had walked off to do _actual_ work, resolutely ignoring stare of his boyfriend of _two years_, the heat on his ears, the part of his brain that was screaming, _He's wearing your clothes he's wearing your clothes he's wearing your clothes oh my god. _

* * *

><p>When they actually, officially moved in together, Lovino did laundry because Antonio was shit at doing house chores. And that wasn't just Lovino saying it, he had once tried to load the dishwasher and accidentally <em>lit something on fire<em>.

He was lazy with sorting, especially since they had gotten those weird color catchers that stopped colors from running. Antonio urged him to still keep the whites separate, just in case, but he _accidentally_ left one or two or all of them in a load then, oh well.

After they were washed and dried, he had the _pleasure_ of sorting them out, figuring out what the hell belonged to who.

"Oi, 'Tonio, is this your's?" Lovino yelled from the living room.

Antonio, who was really less than 3 yards away in the dining room, looked up from his paperwork and shook his head. "Nope, it's a bit too tight on me, amor."

Lovino glared at the offending suit jacket. "But the shoulders are too wide for me! It has to be yours, it must've just shrunk."

"I don't think so... Yeah, see," Antonio said as went over to examine it, "It's black-blue, I don't buy suits like that."

"But I only buy _quality_ suits, not whatever the hell this is. And it doesn't even have any pants with it, where did this come from?"

Antonio shrugged, "We could just share it? It isn't that bad, really."

"Whatever, fine," Lovino huffed, tossing it into a pile with the rest of the clothes that they couldn't decide on.

It was huge, compared to their own individual piles.

(Miles away, Gilbert Beilschmidt wondered why he hadn't been able to find a part of one of his suits since they help Antonio move out)

* * *

><p>It all came to a head when, on their forth anniversary, they went out to a casual dinner.<p>

(They had both made reservations somewhere else, and after hours of whining and arguing, finally, decided on the same place they went to on their first date)

As dinner began to come to an end, Antonio, Lovino's sweet, oblivious, loving boyfriend, got down on one knee. Lovino was mostly shocked, slightly upset.

"Lovi, I-I love you so much, and these last four years have been the best of my life, and, well, someone once said that you should marry someone that you want to annoy for the rest of your life, and I've never had anyone else that I've wanted to love and annoy more than you."

Lovino swiped at his eyes angrily, but he _wasn't crying_, damn it. "You, you _bastard_! I can't believe you, how dare you," Lovino paused pulling a ring box from his own pocket, "How dare you propose before _I_ could!"

Antonio blinked at the ring that had been shoved in his face, going cross-eyed to look at it, "Wow, Lovi, I thought that you would've gone down a more conservative road if you chose the rings, but this is just like the one I got for you."

Lovino pulled back the ring, because there was _no way_ that this ring was anything but conservative. Sure, it was gold and had_ I love you_ engraved on the inside, but- _Oh god, this cannot be happening._

"What is this? This isn't my ring."

"Wait, this isn't mine either..." Antonio stared at the ring box in his hand for a second before his eyes widened in clarity, "Oh my god, we have each other's rings."

Lovino flushed, _Why did things like this always happen to me_.

The other people in the restaurant, the ones that had held their breath when Antonio proposed and gasped in surprise at Lovino's reply, were tittering and whispering amongst themselves.

"Fucking hell, you know what? Whatever," Lovino put the surprisingly tasteful rainbow ring onto the proper finger. "Sure, you horribly perfect, romantic, plan-ruining bastard, I'll marry you."

"Oh Lovi! I'll marry you too!" Antonio caught his lover in a hug, sliding his ring on too, and even if it was fucking _ridiculous_, Lovino thought that it was perfect.

* * *

><p><em>I could put links up on my profile to the rings if you want? Oh btw they wear Tonio's rings as engagement rings and then Lovi's as their wedding rings bc like hell is Lovi wearing a ring with a rainbow on it for the rest of his life, even if it is nice looking bc it still draws too much attention.<em>

_That was so self-indulgent ngl but I love it so much and we are now officially caught up w ao3_


End file.
